


[Podfic] Elements. A Sonnet Cycle

by JinkyO



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Character Study, Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Erotica, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Poetry, Romance, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinkyO/pseuds/JinkyO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Authors original summary:<br/>A cycle of five blank verse sonnets in iambic pentameter, a slightly different approach in answering the question what Kirk and Spock are to each other.</p>
<p>First published in "Legends" #7 (Editor: Dovya Blacque), 2012.</p>
<p>Nominated for the Fan Quality Awards 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Elements. A Sonnet Cycle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TLara (larissabernstein)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/larissabernstein/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Elements. A Sonnet Cycle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084251) by [TLara (larissabernstein)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/larissabernstein/pseuds/TLara). 



  
[Link to original image without text](https://40.media.tumblr.com/22af900e7b1b38206bbd75e5949b6ceb/tumblr_o4byiyeDzX1seag08o2_r2_500.jpg)

**Download link:** [Elements_A_Sonnet_Cycle_by_TLara.mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/rz92nzu5k5cbvq8/Elements_by_TLara.mp3) 8MB

**Length:** 00:05:29

**Podbook:** Will be added after reveals


End file.
